


Animal

by TheEpicPineapplez



Category: Naruto
Genre: :), Bust and move your thang girl, F/M, Just some good ol fashioned smut, We're all kinky bastards here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEpicPineapplez/pseuds/TheEpicPineapplez
Summary: Truth or dare ends better than expected...





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Animal by TreySongz

“Dare you to dance for Kakashi… As in sexy dance… Lap dance,” Genma laughed at her.

“I GOT IT,” she exclaimed, glaring hard at him.

She never should’ve invited them over to hang out...Kakashi just looked at her, a smirk beneath his mask. Asuma, Kurenai, and Genma were absolute assholes… They knew how she felt about the Copy Ninja… To make her give him a lap dance….This was going to kill her…

A sigh past through her as Akane downed the rest of her drink, trying to calm her beating heart. She had never told Kakashi of her feelings as she knew would never feel the same.

“I pick the song… And you guys will need to let me get ready…”

“You got fifteen minutes… Otherwise, that means you’re backing down…,” Asuma said, “Cause I really want to see this…”

"YES! SHOW US YOUR YOUTH," Guy exclaimed dramatically, causing everyone to roll their eyes.

Kurenai punched his arm, shaking her head while rolling her eyes. Akane went to go change, shutting the door behind her. It was just a dare… Just a dare… She could do this… She put on a black bra with straps that criss-crossed down to her waist. After that, Akane grabbed some short spandex shorts that could almost pass as underwear. She put a jacket and sweatpants over it. After that, she fixed up her hair and makeup a little bit, making it sexier to enhance everything. She might as well go all the way if she was going to do this…

Satisfied, she thought about the song she wanted and tried to envision how she would move to it. Knowing her time was almost up, she slipped on some heels and then made her way back. She felt them all staring as she entered. Akane tried to hide her burning face.

“Well, don’t just stand there…,” Genma smirked. 

She shot a glare at him as she got the song ready and started.

‘I ain’t gonna lie, but baby, you get pretty wild, girl. When you take it off, take it off…’

She started with her back facing Kakashi, feeling down her body slowly. She blocked off everything else, imagining it was just her in the room and detaching herself from what was happening.

‘When days turn to night, that’s when you show your other side. With all those freaky thoughts, freaky thoughts. You bring out the...Animal!’

Her head fell back, eyes closed sensually, turning around to face him, biting her lip, sucking it between her teeth, fingers running up her neck and through her hair before pausing with music, stopping everything.

‘Girl you know I’m on my way now. Girl, you know I’m on my way, my way to you. I’ ma bring my anaconda. Gonna get to, get to your forbidden fruit.’ 

She walked forward, hands around her neck before throwing her head back, back bending, arms tossing behind her before snapping back to hold his shocked gaze. Akane wiggled her body, hips moving, like a snake slithering on the ground before she thrusts her hips forward in short snaps two times. Her hands went straight to between her legs, no sense of modesty in any of her moves.

‘Turn the bed into a jungle. I’m Tarzen, you be my Jane up in this room. Girl, you know I’m finna hunt ya, yeah. You the one I’m preyin on.’

She twirled to the floor, grinding against the ground before crawling towards him, eyes wild and crazed like an animal.

‘I’m a boss, I’m a boss, I’m the leader of the pack. Boomerang, boomerang, baby gon’ throw it back. Do your thang, do your thang, girl, you dunno how to act. I’m a dog, I’m a dog, I’ma eat that pussy cat!’

Her body was bent as she flipped back to her feet, letting the music take her, move her body how it wanted, somehow managing to end up back on the floor, spreading her legs obscenely at the last line.

‘I ain’t gonna lie, but baby you get pretty wild, girl. When you take it off, take it off.’

Akane licked her lips, slowly getting back to her feet, teasingly unzipping her jacket, revealing the sexy garments beneath. Her sweatpants were next, and she swore she saw no gray Kakashi’s eyes, completely enveloped in lust as if he was possessed by arousal.

‘When days turn to night, that’s when you show your other side. With all those freaky thoughts, freaky thoughts. You bring out the… Animal!’

‘Animal!’

‘Animal!!!’

She threw one arm over his shoulder, then the next, slowly straddling his lap, looking down at him, his mouth open slightly, taking in the sight of her body. When the beat started was when she started grinding on him, throwing her head back at the feeling of being so close to him. She could feel his erection press into her clothed heat when she thrusts her hips against his, and she loved it…

Kakashi was resisting the urge to reveal his Sharingan and put his hands on her and feel that delicate skin. She was so. Fucking. Sexy… Her body was crafted by the Gods, that or she herself was a goddess… He had had a crush on Akane for a while, but he was too scared to admit it… But here, in this chair, with her body so close, moving in the dirtiest of ways, was almost too much…

‘This that ghetto Kama Sutra. Twist and bend and twistin all around. Treat you like you’re in danger. And this the last time that I can take you down. That National Geographic. Document it and record it on a film. Anybody got a camera? Oh, you wanna experiment?’

‘I’m a boss, I’m a boss, I’m the leader of the pack. Boomerang, boomerang, baby, gon’ and throw it back. Do your thang, do your thang, girl you dunno how to act. I’m a dog, I’m a dog, I’ma eat that pussy cat!’

She moved away, twirling back around, body moving so perfectly with the beat, crouching down before twerking and standing back up, hips moving and shaking, so enticing.

She walked forward, going to the side of him, putting one leg on the chair between his legs. She grabbed his head with both hands, pressing his face against her hip, throwing her head back while she swiveled her hips against his face before pushing it back gently and taking two steps forward so she was in front in front of him, shaking her hair before bending over and running a hand between her legs slowly.

‘I ain’t gonna lie, but baby, you get pretty wild, girl. When you take it off, take it off.’

Akane slid down to the floor, feeling up her body, one leg bent while the other was straight. Her back was bent slight off the ground, her head back, eyes closed in a look of bliss. She was unable to control herself, letting herself go wild.

‘When day’s turn to night, that’s when you show your other side. With all those freaky thoughts, freaky thoughts. You bring out the… Animal!!’

‘Animal!’

‘Animal!’

She rolled onto her stomach, pushing her ass back while she grinds against the floor for a little bit. Once the word ‘animal’ was said, she shook what she had for a little bit before going to her hands and knees, crawling between his legs and gripping his thighs. She pressed her face dangerously close between his legs, trailing her eyes up his body, straddling his hips, pushing her breasts into his face, throwing her head back while cradling his head. Her hips moved against him and she could hear his breath hitch and Kami if it wasn’t the sexiest thing she had ever heard.

Kakashi struggled to keep himself in control, wanting nothing more than to put his hands on her hips but was scared to do so. Luckily, Akane did it for him, her hands over his while she rocked her body against him. Her breath hit his ear, tickling the skin, sending a shiver down his spine. The silver-haired Hatake wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes off and make her scream. He didn’t think it could get any worse, but he was wrong. She moaned… She fucking moaned… Right into his ear, and he swore he could’ve cum from that alone.

‘I go ape up on the donkey. I be throwin this banana all around. Put my face up in the monkey. No umbrella but the rain is pouring down.’

She slid off of him, going onto her back and spreading her legs, opening them wide and grabbing between her legs. She slowly lowered them, jumping back to her feet. The fact that she was doing all of this in heels was honestly impressive to Kakashi…  
But something caught his attention more than her dance, and that was her spandex… He swore he saw a damp spot, but that could’ve been his imagination. However, his nose caught a whiff of the air, and his mouth watered at the delectable scent, stirring up feelings inside him.

‘Kill the kitty, no lion. Big man, I’m a well up in your sea. Got your body flyin, oh. No, you feelin’ like a dove, give me love.’

‘I’m a boss, I’m a boss, I’m the leader of the pack. Boomerang, boomerang, baby, gon’ and throw it back. Do your thang, do your thang, girl you don’t know how to act. I’m a dog, I’m a dog, I’ma eat that pussy cat.’

Kakashi struggled to hold it together. Kami, she was so fucking sexy… One line got him more than the others, and that was ‘I’m a dog…’ Almost as if she planned it… The way she looked at him was smug and mocking at that. But then, she just had to make it worse...She climbed back up on the chair with him, carefully maneuvering her body so that her legs were around his shoulders, head against the ground, hands carefully using the chair for stability. Her ass was so close to his clothed erection, but her most private parts were so close to his face, that scent becoming overwhelming.

Something animalistic stirred inside him and he couldn’t hold back the low growl. The desire to rip her clothes off and fuck her into oblivion was so strong, it was taking everything in his power not to just give in. He had never felt these feelings so strong before… He felt up her legs, a shuddering breath leaving his lips.

‘I ain’t gonna lie, but baby, you get pretty wild, girl. When you take it off, take it off.’

She slowly slid further down and off of him, lost in her world. Akane could see the look on his face… His wild expression, dilated pupils, clothed erection… The fact that she was able to make him feel this way, finally express how she wanted him for so long, was intoxicating…

‘When days turn to night. That’s when you show your other side. With all those freaky thoughts, freaky thoughts. You bring out the… Animal... Grr...!!’

The way she moved and made him feel was truly like that of an animal. She rolled on her hands and knees, a growl on her face, as though she was a snarling lion. The song ended, a heavy silence in the room. Akane was panting heavily while Kakashi gripped the chair, a light sheen of sweat on his forehead.

The world came back to Akane, and her eyes widened in horror... Embarrassment and panic burned her face red. Everyone was looking at her with slack jaws and shocked eyes filled with arousal. She felt her eyes water, feeling so exposed and humiliated, disgusted for acting so sultry.

“Damn girl, where did you learn to move like that,” Genma smirked.

“I’m not sure this is the youth I was looking for,” Guy muttered.

She heard them make more comments about her, but that only made it worse. Now Kakashi would know… What would he think of her now? She had just ruined everything! Unable to take it anymore, she grabbed her jacket and sweatpants and ran out of her house, her friends calling out to her.

Akane put the jacket on while she ran, not knowing where she was going just letting her feet carry her through the dark and empty streets. She sobbed violently, out of breath while panting heavily. Akane finally collapsed on her hands and knees, She looked up, finding herself in the training grounds. She brought her knees up to her chest, holding them with her arms, crying softly.

“Akane! Damnit,” Genma cursed.

Kakashi got up silently, eyes staring out where Akane had run out, the door still wide open.

“Kakashi… You should go after her,” Guy suggested.

His head snapped over, eyes wide with shock and confusion.

“Me? Why me?”

“You’re the one she danced for! Plus, you’re like her best friend…”

He rolled his eyes, sighing at the thought of getting up. Lap dance or not, the chair was quite comfortable…

“Besides, you’ll be able to find her faster than us… With that nose of yours…”

Kakashi huffed, boredly getting up and then walking out. He followed her trail, hands shoved in his pockets, eyes staring at the ground. A part him was concerned for Akane, but another part of him didn’t really want to find her. It was mainly because he was unsure if he could control himself, especially with the scent of her arousal still lingering in his nose so clearly.

The silver-haired shinobi followed the girl’s trail, the sound of quiet sobs becoming clearer as he got near the training grounds. He was becoming more concerned the closer he got. Kakashi stopped as he arrived at the training grounds, eyes widening at the sight of Akane curling up with her knees against her chest, sobbing profusely, face hidden in her legs as she rocked herself back and forth. The Copy Nin went over to her. She turned around, eyes wide at the sight of him. Akane scrambled backward, wiping her nose and eyes.

“Ka-Kakashi! Umm… I-I-I uhh…”

“Are you alright,” he asked.

“I uhh… Yea! I’m- I’m good! I just… I umm… I-I…,” she trailed off as she was unable to complete her sentence.

Kakashi’s eyebrow quirked up in amusement at her stuttering. He came to sit next to her in tense silence, neither knowing what exactly to say, but she was the first to speak.

“Hey, listen, about what happened back there. I didn’t mean-”

“No. It’s alright. It was just a dare…,” he shrugged.

“A dare… Right…”

Again the silence fell, closing like a claw, cutting through the air like a knife. This silence was different… Akane was different…

“Hey... Kakashi…”

He looked at her and hummed before suddenly, her lips were on his, hands cupping his face as she kissed him deeply. His eyes widened, too shocked to move or do anything back. Akane’s eyes had fluttered shut, but then snapped open as she pulled away, horrified and even more embarrassed. If Kakashi didn’t know how she felt before then he sure as shit did now.

“I-I-I don’t know what happened! I’m sorry! I didn’t-! I wasn’t-!”

Kakashi pounced at her, grabbing her waist and slamming his lips against hers. It was her turn to be shocked and confused, but she responded by throwing her arms around his shoulders and kissing him back, moaning as his tongue swiped against her bottom lip as a request for entrance. She eagerly opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to slip inside and dominate hers.

His hands trailed up and down her hips, fingertips hiking her shirt up just a little bit as they glided over smooth skin. Kakashi ran his hand under her shirt, rubbing her back and playing with her bra. Akane was the first to break the kiss, panting heavily as she moaned of the feeling of his hands on her skin.

“Akane… Tell me to stop…”

Breathless… That’s all she was. Breathless and silent as she pushed her hips against his.

“Goddamnit… If you don’t stop me now… I won’t be able to control myself…”

She moaned, leaning up to whisper in his ear, “You bring out the… Animal…”

Kakashi growled, his grip tightening around her, lips crashing on hers once more for a rough kiss, full of desperation and passion which she returned wholeheartedly. He pressed her back against a tree, pinning her arms above her head. She gasped, breaking the kiss, and Kakashi used the time to bite into her neck.

“Fuck… Kakashi…”

He stopped, face resting in the crook of her neck as he moaned.

“Say it again…”

“Kakashi…”

The silver-haired shinobi lost it, the sound of his name like a prayer on her lips, reverence in her breath, pleading in her voice… His canines sunk into her skin and she gasped, head tilting to the side to give him more access. He tore her away from the tree, jacket torn off, followed by his shirt, then her sweatpants. His hand on her back guided her to the ground, landing on top of her, his hands on either side of her head, one thigh between her legs.

He continued to lick and suck on the skin of her neck, wanting to go lower, but blocked by that sexy garment covering her breasts. It took everything in his power not to just rip it apart, but he didn’t, instead using his deft hands to take it off quickly. He couldn’t stop himself, lifting his headband and revealing his Sharingan, wanting to commit everything to memory. His hands trailed down her body, gently stroking her soft skin. He didn’t miss the way she leaned into the touch, nor how her body slightly bent, eyes fluttering shut in ecstasy.

“Do you even know what you were doing to me back there? I wanted nothing more than to rip your clothes off and fuck you hard right there until you were screaming my name,” Kakashi whispered in her ear.

A shiver ran down Akane’s spine at his words, unable to form a response, losing herself in the moment, conscious retreating into the darkest recesses of her mind. All that existed was her and Kakashi, the world around them fading into the night. He was looking straight at her, his pupils dilated with lust, completely black with no color, making him look like the sexiest demon she had ever seen…

“Now I have you all to myself…,” Kakashi purred, “Are you going to be a good girl for me?”

“Fuck… You could be doing so much more with that mouth ya know,” Akane groaned.

He raised an eyebrow, smirk evident behind his mask.

“Is it because you’re a little slut that could get off by just my words alone,” he mused.

She moaned at his words. Damnit… It was true… She was leaking, soaking through her panties, so close… If he kept this up, she wouldn’t last… The way he was talking to her, his voice so sultry, like venom lacing every word, it’s fast effecting poison wasting no time infecting her blood. He leaned down, his breath hitting her ear as he groped her breasts.

“I can smell how wet you are…”

She arched up into him, hands grasping at his chest, wanting him to do something, anything besides torture her with these dirty words.

“Kakashi… Kakashi please…”

“I am going to ravage you…”

“Yes, please,” she breathed out.

He chuckled before sucking and nibbling her breast while groping the other, making Akane gasp and moan, his name a breathless plea on her lips. By the time he was done, her breasts were covered in hickeys, nipples hard, body writhing at the pleasure coursing through her blood.

Kakashi kissed down her body, slowly removing her spandex, growling as he finally got to the source of sweetest of scents. He wasted no time devouring her, licking a long stripe up her core, moaning at the taste. He loved how she trembled beneath him, loved how she fell apart by the simplest of touches or swipe of his tongue: delighting in the moans he drew out, like angels serenading him.

Her hands went straight to those silver locks, entangling her fingers in his hair as she bucked her hips, moaning profusely, His hands pinned her hips as she writhed under him, trying to get even more. Kakashi never faltered as he sucked and nibbled on her clit, driving Akane wild. A finger slowly entered her, and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Another finger slid inside of her and he scissored her opened, stretching her so wonderfully.

Kakashi loved the noises she made as he continued to lick and finger her. Suddenly, her body bent off the ground as he curled his fingers in a come hither motion and he smirked but didn’t stop.

‘There it is…’

Akane’s mind shut down, the pleasure overwhelming. His mouth was good for more than just talking and persuading… He could please her better than she could ever please herself…. She was panting, writhing, and he added a third finger, pumping them hard and rough, increasing the pace as he sucked on her clit hard.

“I-I-I’m gonna-”

She trembled, a shudder running through her body as she came. Kakashi licked up everything before pulling back to look at her with a smirk on his face, knowing just how good he was, and the bastard was smug and confident about it too.

“You taste so good… I could eat you all day…”

Akane looked at him, almost as if she was asking if it was her turn. Kakashi tore off his pants and boxers.

“As much as I’d love to keep going… I need to be inside of you…”

He hesitated, searching her face for something that he couldn’t find.

“Fuck… Please oh please fuck me Kakashi! Just do it… Gods please,” she begged.

That was all he needed to hear as he pushed himself inside of her, head falling back as he moaned at how tight she was around him, gripping him like a vice, sucking him deeper like she never wanted to let him go. He moaned, giving her time to adjust, but she was soon pushing her hips back to take him deeper, and he took it as his cue.

At first, he was slow, holding back so much it hurt, but soon, he was snapping his hips, fucking her into the ground, thrusting inside her at a fast and brutal pace, wanting to claim her body as his, breed her like a bitch. Her moans were borderline screams of bliss as he hit the wonderful spot inside her. She raked her nails down his back, digging into his skin, but Kakashi didn’t care, moaning at the sting.

“God, you’re so fucking hot… “

The way he fucking and looking at her reminded Akane of a dog, truly animalistic, and so. Fucking. Sexy… His head fell against her shoulder as her legs wrapped around his waist to pull him closer, deeper. Their moans mingled together like the chorus of a song. The coil inside her threatened to snap as Kakashi brought his hand down to stroke her clit wonderfully.

Stars exploded through her vision, entire world only the pleasure in her veins as she came. Her body arched magnificently off the ground as she screamed his name. Her heart pounded in her chest, throbbing inside her head, blood roaring in her ears, drowning out the sound of anything else, a loud ringing following soon after. There was a buzz in her brain, spreading through her body, paralyzing her in the euphoric high.

Kakashi followed soon after, pulling out to spill his release on her chest before collapsing next to her. He held her against him, not failing to notice how she was a rag doll in his arms. Her body twitched sporadically, a content sigh passing through her. Once Kakashi regained strength in his limbs, he gathered their clothes and scooped her up on his back before teleporting them to his place.

She slightly stirred from the jostling of moving so fast through the village, and he glanced back at her, mumbling a quiet apology. He quickly found his key and opened the door with some difficulty, but he managed as he carried her inside and into his room. Kakashi noticed how her chest rose and fell at a soft steady pace, resting against him comfortably. He brought her into his room and gently put her on the bed.

He huffed. Taking care of everything was a lot of effort, but for her, he would gladly do it. Well, maybe not gladly, but he would do it. He grabbed a washcloth and brought it back to his room, cleaning her off before he cleaned himself and snuggled next to her, waiting for the girl to wake up. It didn’t take long, maybe five or ten minutes before she finally opened her eyes, snuggling closer into his chest and stealing his body heat.

“Who knew you’d be such a gentleman,” she teased tiredly.

“Who knew you’d be such a sleeper,” he mocked back, bopping her on the nose.

“Who knew you’d be such-”

“Animal,” he finished for her.

She smiled and chuckled, resting her head against his chest and listening to the soft beat of his heart.

“This isn’t a one-time thing right,” she asked.

“Do you want it to be a one-time thing?”

“Hell no!”

“Alright then,” he chuckled.

He kissed her forehead softly, smiling down at her. They stayed like that for a while before Akane groaned, remembering her friends back at her house.

“What’s wrong?”

“We should probably get back before the others start freaking out,” she informed him.

Kakashi sighed and they got up, dejectedly getting dressed.

“Hey,” she called out.

He hummed, turning to look at her.

“You really do bring out the animal in me.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Q35yrmy8zI
> 
> Favorite dancer is Alexis... 4:10 with the braids... Makes me question my sexuality every time.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what y'all think!


End file.
